Powder
by Clockwork Paradigm
Summary: In early Autumn, the remaining Choshu are still plotting, only they're specifically targeting Hijikata; The work of their new leader no doubt, and one Shinsengumi member is pushed to their limits. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a dream I had. AU. There is to be yaoi and violence.**

I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane.

**OoOoO**

_"Heisuke," _

_"Yeah," _

_Quiet._

_"You know what I said back during the Gion Festival.. You know,"_

_"Ikedaya," he replied as if it was a distant memory. As a book in bound in dust and cobweb, the words opening up to memories long forgotten._

_"...Yes," The word spoken back was muffled with a gush of blood and a rasping throat. "..well, I meant it..."_

**OoOoO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read Onwards!**

**I don't own Peacmaker Kurogane.**

**-Izumi Bleh**

** OoOoO **

It was 'That Time' again. The air was crisp and the carmen colored leaves gave off a vibrant glow that reassured every member of the Shinsengumi that is was Autumn. It had been weeks since their last raid, as it seemed like there was no more need for a Shinsengumi, although not truly the case. The Choshu were still at large and up to their usual antics of plotting the downfall of the Japanese Expansion. They had recently redirected their attempts on the fearless Vice-Commander; Toshizou Hijikata. Numerous assassination attempts had been made, although they have been absent as of late. The Shinsengumi had outsmarted or overpowered them every time, taking in more and more prisoners with each attempt. One particular member had still been fighting with consumption. Okita Souji's tuberculosis had been getting worse, but he still wasn't to the point of lost cause. He was still relatively healthy as a matter of fact.

"Common! I've been helping with the raids and," The boy was cut off by a strict and stern voice.

"No." The young lion-headed boy looked agitated, as did the older, more annoyed man replying.

"But why!?" Tetsu whined annoyingly.

"You are a page, and I say so. That's why!" Hijikata was almost fuming at the young page's new attempt at becoming a full-fledged Shinsengumi member.

Hijikata began to walk away, down the stone path to his room. Tetsu only frowned and looked down in disappointment, mumbling as he slowly crept over to the training hall, not even noticing the curious Souji as he pased by. The older man looked at Tetsu. He hated it when Tetsu was sad. As cold-blooded a killer as he was, It made his heart sink.

_"A wounded puppy,"_ Souji thought, _" If only I could do something for him."_

"Testu!" The young boy had hit the cool ground with a loud thump and a heavy body flailing on top of him.

_"It's just Okita-san,_" He thought. As he helped Tetsu to his feet he smiled, and began to speak.

"Why so glum?" Souji inquired.

"Ah, it's just Hijikata-san. After all that we've been through, after I recieved _this_," He motioned to his long scar under his left eye and across his ear, "He still keeps me as his page." A glaze covered Tetsunosuke's eyes.

"If I may, Tetsu, I think the vice-Commander is only trying to protect you. Even when he is mean, he cares about you." Souji said kindly. As hard as it was to believe, Toshizou Hijikata did in fact care for the boy.

"Yeah, well, I'm not his to care for," Tetsu mumbled as he waved goodbyes to Souji and headed off to the training hall. Souji smiled faintly at the young page boy.

** OoOoO **

"Here are the shipments. That fool Sakamoto is still trying to persuade us to join the new revolution. Sending us these 'weapons of the new age' as he called them." A mysterious man said snidely.

A small crate was pried open revealing several custom made pistols and revolvers, gunpowder, and shells. A gift of persuasion. Sakamoto wanted the remaining Choshu to come with him, figuratively of course, and see the world through open doors. The few men gathered around the crate were some of the remaining Choshu forces. Hidden in darkness they thrived, putting aside their grand scheme to dispatch the Demon of the Shinsengumi. They're first and for most goal before sending Japan to it's doom was getting rid of Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi, Toshizou Hijikata. They had a new leader, a quieter, and a possibley more devious leader then the departed master, Toshimaro Yoshida.

"Hmm," A voice from the darkness spoke. At once the few men in the dark store room fell prostate. Out of the dark shadows appeared a young boy in a lavish black cloak.

"These would come quite in handy for our plans," The young white haired boy looked inquiringly a silver revolver he had plucked from the crate.

"Young Master, we were not expecting you," One of the men said.

"I know, but I wanted to get a first hand look at what that Shogunate Fool would use to convince us with next," The young boy known as Suzu Kitamura-Yamatoya laughed, holding close to his heart the lacquered skull of his sensei.

"You see sensei! That fool Sakamoto was use to us yet!" He could barely contain his excitement.

The Choshu men were both filled with an erie sensation of excitement and also fear at their new leader's eccentricity.

"Come, we have much more planning until we create our masterpiece that Sensei would be proud of!" He ordered as the men retrieved the crate and returned to the closely guarded headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, thank you to****Illegitimi**** for reviewing! We still haven't gotten to the main plot but we're getting there. Next, this chapter paints Suzu in a light that many don't want to see. But if you have read the manga you should expect a bit more of his sadistic side. Sorry, don't kill me Suzu fans, I've gone and made him the main villain. Now****,**** I think we all know that I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane. Sad, I know... **

**OoOoO**

"Yamazaki," The Demon Vice commander spoke to the quiet man in the corner of the room.

"Yes, sir?" His voice was soft.

"Do we have any information on the whereabouts of the remaining Choshu rebels yet?" He inquired.

"I'm afraid not, Sir. THey haven't been active in quite a while but," He paused for Vice-Commander Hijikata's approval, "If there is any oppurtunity to smoke them out, we should take it."

"Indeed." He said nonchalantly. With all confidence in his young ninja, he dared give Yamazaki Susumu his next mission.

"There has been some light activity around some abandoned storehouses that has been reported. I want you to snoop around and see if any of this new activity is related to the remaining Choshu rebels. Report your findings," Hijikata finished softly, sipping his tea lightly.

"Yes Sir." Yamazaki was retreating back through the sliding doors when Hijikata stopped him abruptly.

"Yamazaki," He slowly perked up his ears.

"..please be careful," Susumu found the most amazement in his statement. It was so kind, unlike the usual demon. but he retained his composure.

"I will use the utmost caution Sir." With that, he left.

**OoOoO**

Later that night, Yamazaki was scaling rooftops in the shadows almost over into Gion. His light Shinobi Tabi made nearly no sound as he quickly sped overhead. every leap was graceful, most likely due to his sisters training he had emerced himself in as a child. Once he had reached the long deserted storehouses he immediately began searching the area, Although he hadn't noticed the gigantic figure looming over behind him. The giant man-beast was so quiet that even as his arms began to wrap raound Susumu's body, it had gone unnoticed for nearly a minute. Susumu gasped. The man's strong and cold arms crushed Susumu entirely against his muscled chest. Susumu could hear the cracking of his ribs as the grip tightened around his ribcage. In agonizing pain he tried to push himself out of the monster's demonic hand.

"Hikagami," The voice was soft, almost childlike, "we don't want to kill him just yet."

Out of the shadows, Suzu emerged. Susumu had seen him with Ichimura a couple times and had assumed that they were friends. But there was something different about him. The shining gleam in his eye was filled with bloodlust and murderous intent. His smile was a crooked grin that imparted the boy's lust for his sadistic pleasures.

"You two," He motioned to two men who had accompanied him, "This delicious morsel here," He licked his lips deviously as he walked up to Susumu, who had the most pained look on his face. Suzu continued as he caressed Susumu's cheek, "This is Yamzaki Susumu, the Spy for the Shinsengumi. If I hadn't come tonight and caught this little fly on the wall, then our plans would have been ruined!" He became more and more angry as he dug his long, black, nails into Susumu's exposed collarbone. Susumu glared daggers through his disgusted look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything he was cut off by the sound of a katana being freed from its scabbard. The sound of desperate steel longing for the deep crimson to stain the deep silver.

"I just wanted to have a little fun first, just like last time. When my comrades got to have fun with that woman!"

Susumu knew excatly who _that woman_ was. He was fuming. Suzu could see the anger in his eyes. He smiled a bit more, continuing.

"But ah, you're such a tease. I barely got to have any fun at all! Oh well," Suzu was cut short.

"Don't," He mumbled, his Osakan accent shining through. Suzu was growing quite amused, "Don't you _**ever**_speak about my sister in such a way, you brat!" His voice carried so much spite and malice that Suzu could not contain himself and burst out laughing.

"Haha! Hehaha! Your _sister_?! She was so pathetic, begging for her life like a common street whore! She was always calling out for her dear brother though. It was so annoying! _'Susumu! Susumu! Oh please save me!'_ Hahaha," He mocked as he laughed more. Before the ninja could retort he felt the cold steel become lodged between his ribs. He felt the warm red liquid smoothly slide down the metal blade and finally reach the hilt of the sword. Suzu's hands became drenched with Susumu's blood. He brought his hand up to his mouth to lick a little off of his fingers as Hikagami freed his death grip on the boy, only to let him fall to the ground with a quiet thump.

"Goodbye Ninja-Boy," Suzu mocked as he walked away from the bloody scene, "Come, we have much more work to attend to." With that, they were gone, and all that was left was a bloodied body laying in the street.

**OoOoO**

_Is this how it's going to end?_

_I, I can't... _

_Sister wouldn't want me to die here, at the hands of those bastards..._

_Fuck..._

_Please, body of mine, please just stay alive for a couple more hours. .._

_Nagakura is on patrol here tomorrow morning.._

_Just make it until then..._

_..Please..._

**OoOoO**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, yeah, pretty short chapter. please bear with it. and that you for the reviews. enjoy! **

**I don't own PMK. **

**OoOoO**

Morning was only a few hours away. Hijikata noted that his faithful spy was not back from his mission.

"Odd," He said aloud. He had a small hint of worry in his tone. Immediately he searched out those who were to go on patrol next. Quickly, Hijikata stood to search out numerous members. He stopped at the training hall and walked in to the sight of two men sparring against each other. One was short and had autumn colored hair while the taller had brown hair and a vertical scar on his forehead. The two immediately came to a halt once the Vice-Commander stepped foot in the hall.

"Nagakura, Todou," He spoke, "I want you to go on patrol early."

Todou Heisuke could barely contain his annoyance, but he was held back his friend. They were curious but didn't want to risk being punished by Hijikata. As they were putting away their equipment back in the training hall, Hijikata dared to open his mouth again. As he waltzed out of the hall he spoke once more.

"Make sure you patrol the area over at Gion and Shijo," He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" They replied. Once they had made sure that Hijikata was out of earshot they began to walk back to their rooms to get ready for patrol, as well as criticize the demon.

"Ugh, why do _we_ have to go on patrol early," Heisuke inquired with a groan.

"Hijikata probably heard when you were inquiring to what type of guys he goes for," Shinpachi teased. Heisuke could barely hold back a giggle. They both just assumed he went for types like Souji. Once they arrived at the room they shared, Heisuke and Shinpachi quickly got dressed and ready for the early patrol they had just been assigned to. They had to sneak out quietly due to the snoring Sanosuke. He was the lightest sleeper even if his snoring was ear shattering.

"So," Heisuke started, "It's pretty quiet tonight."

Shinpachi looked up at his friend, "Yeah, I really hope we don't run into a lot of trouble tonight. Something must be up if we were sent out on patrol early. Hm," He was now in deep thought. All the while, Shinpachi couldn't help but let his mind wander to the day when Heisuke and he had been awaiting such action. It was right before Heisuke had attained the scar on his forehead. Heisuke had been so stupid, trying to go up against Yoshida like that. He had to rush in to save him and still he didn't come out unscathed. His mind drifted even further on the topic, still hopping Heisuke wouldn't notice the contemplating look in his eyes.

_"I guess I care for him. I don't know what I would have done if Heisuke didn't come out alive," _He cut his thoughts short when they arrived at a gruesome and bloody sight. They rushed over to get an idea of the situation. The bloodied body that lay on the dirt path was none other than their own spy, Yamazaki. Shinpachi kneeled down to check his pulse while Heisuke put his arm around the boy getting ready to lift him.

"Shit, shit, he's still alive but," Shinpachi stopped himself, trying to calm himself down, "Heisuke, we need to get him back now!"

They lifted him up into their arms and rushed as fast as they could, without further injuring Yamazaki, back to headquarters. The dirt path they had come so far through was leaving wet trails of crimson as they carried their friend through the streets of Kyoto.

**OoOoO**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I hope everyone like this chapter. I've decided what to do with Susumu (even though I'm spending more time on him than the actually main characters :P)**

**The only thing I own is the unfinished homework assignments that I should be doing right now. **

**Enjoy**

**OoOoO**

His breathing was shallow. He could barely tell if he was awake or not; lost in subconsciousness. He could feel himself being carried, a little less on the right.

_"Ah, they did find me,"_ Susumu strained a thought all the while feeling a little disgraced for putting himself in such a position. He finally gave in to the darkness that had been beckoning him to enter. Susumu returned to unconsciousness. Heisuke and Shinpachi had finally reached the Shinsengumi Headquarters, still carrying the bloody mess.

"Heisuke, you stay here with Yamazaki," Shinpachi demanded, "I'll go find the Vice-Commander."

Heisuke nodded as Shinpachi ran off to the Vice-Commander's room. He ran past the sleeping quarters and the kitchen and although everyone should still be asleep, Souji was sitting right outside of Hijikata's room. At first all Souji hadn't noticed all of the blood on Shinpachi, but soon his eyes could only focus on the deep crimson staining the light blue fabric covering the younger boy's body.

"Souji, it's Yamazaki," He was rushing to get the words out but he was cut off by the quick sliding of a door behind Souji.

"Show me," Hijikata's voice was stern but had a hint of worry. Shinpachi quickly showed Hijikata and Souji back to the spot over by the Shinsengumi entrance. Heisuke was now completely drenched while Susumu was now painfully heaving.

"Souji," Hijikata ran over to the two, "help me get him inside!"

**OoOoO**

Souji nodded as they picked the frail and bloody body up and brought him to an empty room. They could feel light trembling coming up from the boy's flesh. They set him down on an empty futon and Hijikata ordered a medical set and warm water from the two other boys. Susumu was coming in and out of consciousness. He was graoning lightly at Hijikata's touch. He would be suturing the huge wound on Susumu's abdomen and he would yelp a bit. Morning had broken and there was no doubt that everyone was awake. Hijikata was wondering if Tetsunosuke would happen to pass by looking of the Vice-Commander to make him tea. He tried to hold back a smile in such a situation as this.

"V-vice-ccomander," He winced at the pain he felt stabbing at his abdomen and the sound of his ribs cracking in his chest. Hijikata silenced him immediately.

"You have three broken ribs and you were cut up pretty badly, so don't make me redo all of the stitching," he ordered. That was Hijikata's way of saying he was worried. Susumu tried to relax while Hijikata sutured the main wound. Susumu would wince and bit his lip, anything to keep the screams from leaving his lips. He couldn't degrade himself to scream from pain such as this in front of the Vice-Commander. Even living after such an ordeal would be a disgrace. But still, he was alive. He could continue to be someone his sister would be proud of.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is a shorter chapter. I've been really busy with school and all, so please bear with me. anyways, enjoy.**

**OoOoO**

Tetsunosuke yawned. it was obviously morning and he should have been awake at least an hour ago. He stretched his arms and placed them behind his head as he walked.

_"Maybe I should go to Hijikata and see if he wants any tea,"_ He thought. As he walked past numerous Shinsengumi members on his way to the Vice-Commander's room, he happened to see Heisuke and Shinpachi washing their faces off. He gleefully ran over to them, arms flailing.

"Hey," He exclaimed.

"Oh hi Tetsu," they said back to him. Tetsu could tell that they had dark circles under their eyes and were a little more than sleep deprived. He also noted that they had an air of seriousness about them, something he had never seen before. He failed to notice the blood residue on their uniforms seeing as they were washing up and their uniforms were thrown on the ground in a messy fashion.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing?"

Quickly trying to hide their blood stained garments, they managed to open their mouths

"N-nothing actually," they stuttered in unison. They could not hide the smell of blood from Tetsu as he knew it well. He quickly became serious.

"So, did you guys kill someone on patrol or something," He asked in a low monotone.

"N-no," He could tell that they were telling the truth about that. Something in their voice, sadness maybe, had consumed them. Tetsu waited as he knew they would tell him what happened.

"It was Yamazaki," Heisuke started, "he was bleeding pretty badly and well," He held up his uniform and tried to smile, showing the red and blue mess.

"Is he okay? Is susumu okay," Tetsu inquired with worry.

"Well, he's alive. hijikata was suturing the wound this morning after we found him," once Shinpachi had finished Tetsu ran off to find Susumu.

_"Forget Hijikata, Susumu better be okay!" _

And the little puppy was gone.


End file.
